The present invention relates to an elevator control system, and more particularly to such a system utilizing a data processor and providing programmable automatic elevator operation.
In the past, elevator control systems have required hard wired relay logic with numerous electrically conducting cables running the lengths of an elevator hoistway, together with a multiplicity of selectable electro-mechanical relays to obtain the desired elevator car selection and control. An alteration in elevator car response to selected control inputs and to control system relay status requires considerable hoistway cable stripping and replacement together with numerous changes in electrical connections. Maintenance and trouble shooting of conventional elevator control systems is time comsuming and requires access to the cables in the hoistway, the relay logic, and the associated electro-mechanical components. An improved elevator control system and method is desirable to reduce the amount of hard wiring and electrical connections in the elevator control systems, and to make available means for quickly and simply altering the manner in which the elevator car responds to control inputs.